


an onslaught of hurricanes

by lostunderthemountain



Series: le héros et l'étoile [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Draco Malfoy, abuse (mentioned), renamed!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostunderthemountain/pseuds/lostunderthemountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assumptions suck. Even if you think the aristocracy have everything handed to them on a platinum platter, the backlash ain't that appreciated... It's a good job they all got their friends...</p>
            </blockquote>





	an onslaught of hurricanes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part of my fem!Draco Malfoy series, which I started years ago and have only just remembered. And yeah, I renamed Harry and made up a past for the Potters, and even though it's now considered wrong I'm keeping it.

_It's so easy for it to be,_

_Something seconded Guessed,_

_easy to read,_

_Don't let it become a Meaningless routine,_

_It's meaningless to me,_

Crash – You Me Six

* * *

 

16 year old Luciana Andromeda Malfoy (daughter and only heiress of Lucius Malfoy) groaned un-lady-likely as the door to her private room banged open and pulled her pale blue covers over her head.

"Come on Malfoy – get up! It's time to face the Music!" an Italian accented voice proclaimed loudly.

"Fuck off Zabini." Luciana snarled, not moving.

"Luce?" a soft voice questioned – Pansy, "Hadrian's going to be waiting..."

"Let him wait." She mumbled into her pillow.

"We can't Lucy, you know Snape's spewing shit and threatening bloody murder to anyone who ain't Slytherin and tries to go near you." A low voice (Vincent?) grunted from the door.

Luciana paused in thought. As much as it would give her a laugh to have to rescue 'Harry Potter' from the 'Dungeon Bat's' wrath, she couldn't move.

"Luce?" Sighing, she sat up and surveyed her friends. Pansy winced at how her friend looked. Luciana had make-up smeared over her face with blotchy cheeks and red-rimmed eyes. Yet she seemed unperturbed over how she looked.

"Theo, can you go to 'Rian and tell him I'll meet him in the Library at lunch. Vinnie, Greg; go to Sev and tell him what's happening and ask him...ask him to talk to McGonagall and Sprout for me. Blaise, go keep an ear on the rumour mills, I need to know what I'll be walking into." The four boys nodded, Blaise slightly put out at his task, and exited.

Pansy shut the door and put up a security ward; to let them know if anyone tried to listen in or came to near the door.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked gently, bringing out a Muggle make-up remover wipe and sitting opposite of her friend, carefully removing the remains.

"She's gone Lils." Luciana whispered, wrapping her arms around herself, "She's dead." It suddenly seemed hard to breath. She gasped, wretched dry sobs echoing in the tomboy-ish room. "What am I going to do? I can't cope without her! He'll...he'll kill me inside a month! I can't cope..."

"Yes you can Lucy." Pansy spoke suddenly, sitting on her other side, "You'll cope how you always have done. You've got us and Snape...and Hadrian, Luce! You've got the bloody Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Fucking-Die on your side!"

"Even Granger likes you now!" Lily snickered, remembering how Granger had gapped at Luciana when she'd reeled off Einstein's theory of the universe.

"What am I supposed to do though? I can't do what she does...did." Lucy gulped before shifting in her seat.

"Then don't try to be like her." Lily suggested quietly, tucking an strand of hair behind Luce's ear for her, "Be yourself; anyone who doesn't like it will just have to lump it."

The three girls looked at each other – silent for a minute before giggling.

Pansy was the first to recover.

"Well, I shall go pick out your outfit for today." She proclaimed, gazing down at the giggling duo, which were clutching each other in an effort to stay upright, "Pull yourselves together – we're Slytherins." And with that, Pansy flounced into Luciana's walk-in wardrobe. Lily and Luce looked at each other before collapsing into giggles again.

It suddenly seemed like nothing was wrong...but the cloud that had surrounded the Slytherin Seven for the last day and a half came back. Luciana sighed, falling back onto her bed.

"What can I do Lils? Mama always told me to be brave but...now she's gone..."

"Don't Luce, it's not worth it." Lily looked at her friend seriously, "Don't stay in this God awful depression you've gotten yourself into. Your mum wouldn't want that."

"What would she want then?" the blonde asked darkly, staring at the ceiling.

"She'd want you to live Luce, live the life she can't now." Lily grasped her friend's hands, ignoring that her sleeves fell backwards. Luciana swallowed slightly at the sight of Lily's scars. They were old now, but the pinkish silver of them stood stark against Lils' tanned skin.

"I swear to Merlin Luciana Malfoy, how can you find anything in here?" Pansy exclaimed from the depths of the wardrobe, breaking the sombre moment. Luce rolled her eyes before rolling out of the bed.

"C'mon." She said dryly to Lily, "We should get in there before something falls on her. She won't stop complaining then."

Lily shrugged lightly,

"At least she'll be doing something else apart from staring at Longbottom." The pair giggled before 'storming the Bastille' to find Pansy knee deep in clothes that Luciana hadn't seen since the start of the year. She was then subjected to half an hour of trying to find something 'decent' to wear. "You could wear this." Lily suggested, holding up a floaty, ankle-length white silk dress, "I mean, it would work with your cloak and your necklace."

Pansy tilted her head, and then nodded,

"That would work. Luciana, go get showered while I message Theo to get you some breakfast." Luciana rolled her eyes before heading into her bathroom. The warm water fell – almost like light rain – down onto Luce, making her sigh. Pushing her damp fringe back out of her eyes, the Malfoy Heiress turned the shower off and, wrapping her towel around her, stepped out into the steamy bathroom.

"Luce?" Pansy knocked on the door, "Rian's elf has brought you some breakfast."

"I'll be out in a second." She called back, waving her wand over her hair, which started to dry.

* * *

"Miss Lucy!" Dobby – Hadrian's new house elf – squeaked as the girl exited her bathroom, "Dobby has brought you your breakfast miss!"

"Thank you Dobby." Luce smiled, giving him a friendly rub on the head. The elf beamed at her and popped away, no doubt to tell Hadrian that he had completed his task. Luciana grinned at the sight of pancakes and strawberries on the tray (which lacked a newspaper, so clearly 'Rian was trying to protect her from the gossip a bit longer).

"I can't decide whether that elf's happy or insane." Lily commented dryly, attaching the sash to the right shoulder of the dress.

"Happy, definitely happy." Luciana smiled slightly, "Will that come off?" she asked Lily.

"Yeah, it's only got a safety pin through it."

"Come on! We've only got two hours left!" Pansy huffed, shoving Luce into her vanity chair, "Hair up or down Luce?


End file.
